Tonika-mura no Sonchou
Allgemeines Tonika-mura no Sonchou war der Anführer von Tonika-mura. Erscheinung thumb|left|120px|Der Kampfanzug des Anführers Er war ein großer, würdevoller und alter Mann mit weißem Haar und weißem Bart, der fast sein komplettes Gesicht überdeckt. Er trug einen beigen Kimono mit einer Hose und dunklen Sandalen. Während des Kampfes trug er eine Plate als Schutz sowie ein Schwert zum Kampf. Auf seinem rechten Arm trug er ein komplexes Tattoo, dass sein Militär repräsentiert. Nachdem er von Kabuto wiederbelebt wurde, zwang dieser ihn, seine Augen zu verdecken, damit man nicht erkennt, dass er eine Wiederbelebung ist. Charakter Er scheint ein sehr gutherziger Mensch zu sein, da er es genießt, Zeit mit seinen Enkelkindern zu verbringen und zu hören, was sie alles mögen. Er konnte auch sehr autoritär uns strikt sein, da er es schafft, Reo mit einem Wort davon abzuhalten, weiterhin seine Schwester Miina zu terrorisieren. Des Weiteren erschien er sehr mutig und loyal zu seinem Dorf, da er direkt gegen die Angreifer kämpft und damit sein Leben für das Dorf aufs Spiel setzt. Handlung Chikara thumb|right|Das Militär reagiert auf den Angriff Kurz vor der Zerstörung von Tonika-mura unterhält sich der Tonika-mura no Sonchou mit seiner Enkelin Miina über die Melodie, die sie oft summt. Anschließend unterbindet er, dass Reo Miina ärgert, da sie ein Bild ihrer Sensei Dokku gemalt hat. Als Kabutos wiederbelebte Shinobi das Dorf angreifen, führt er eine Truppe, das Militär, an, um sie zu stoppen. Er bekämpft zwei Feinde gleichzeitig und ist darüber schockiert, da sich seine Feinde von all dem Schaden, den er ihnen zufügt, regenerieren. thumb|left|Tonika-mura no Sonchou gibt Dokku die "Klänge" Damit der Feind die Schätze des Dorfes nicht in dessen Hände bekommt, gibt er zwei der sieben "Klänge", die benötigt sind, um das Saezuri zu aktivieren, an einen Wächter des Dorfes. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Dokku und gibt ihm ebenso zwei "Klänge". Später wird er mit Disonasu konfrontiert und von wiederbelebten Shinobi getötet, womit die drei "Klänge", die er besaß, in den Besitz von Disonasu gelangen. thumb|right|Kabuto wiederbelebt ihn Später holt sich Kabuto die DNA des Tonika-mura no Sonchou von dessen Grab, damit er ihn nutzen kann, um die letzten beiden "Klänge" von Dokku zu erhalten. Während er von Kabuto kontrolliert wird, geht er nach Hachou-mura und wird von Disonasu sowie einigen anderen zu Dokku und den anderen Überlebenden von Tonika eskortiert. Nachdem er ihnen erklärt, dass er die Zerstörung des Dorfes überlebt hat, fügt er hinzu, dass er sich seine Augen verletzt hat, weshalb er nun blind ist und sie verdeckt lässt. Reo und Miina umarmen ihn, aber Miina sieht in einer Vision ein Skelett von ihm und realisiert, dass etwas mit ihrem Großvater nicht stimmt. Der Tonika-mura no Sanchou offenbart seine Augen und beweist durch ihre Farbe, dass er eine Wiederbelebung ist. Nach einem kurzen Kampf zieht Kabuto ihn zurück, indem er ihn in einen Sarg sperrt und erklärt, dass er nutzlos ist. Zuletzt sieht man wie er am Horizont zu Staub zerfällt, da Kabuto seine Beschwörung auflöst, weil er den Tonika-mura no Sonchou nicht mehr benötigt. Fähigkeiten Trotz seinem Alter war er ein starker Kämpfer, da er es schafft, ebenbürtig mit Hilfe von Ken-Jutsu und Tai-Jutsu gegen eine Wiederbelebung zu kämpfen. Er erschien sehr ruhig, obwohl er von mehrere Feinden umzingelt wurde. Des Weiteren konnte er dank seiner Erfahrung die Feinde so gut einschätzen, dass er keine unnötigen Bewegungen machte. Außerdem war er stark genug, um die Glieder seiner Feinde mit einem Schwerthieb zu durchtrennen. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Filler)